dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Now You See Him...
"Hoop Squad" is the eighth episode of the fourth season of . It originally aired March 16, 2004. Plot The episode starts out at the Dakota Mall. Daisy is looking at a necklace that she wants to buy, but says she doesn't have enough money to. She sees a man staring at her in the reflection of the glass counter. As soon as she turns around, the man disappears. While Daisy continues to browse around, all of a sudden, someone moving extremely fast runs through the mall stealing things. Static and Gear show up, but fail to catch the fast person. Later, at Static and Gear's headquarters, Virgil tells Richie that his sister scored two free tickets to the upcoming B2K concert. He also tells him because Daisy is the biggest fan of B2K, he's going to invite Daisy to accompany him. Richie taped the fight they had earlier with the fast person, and he explains to Virgil that somehow the mysterious man is using super speed. Back at the mall, Virgil and Daisy are greeted by Eddie Felson, the nerd boy from science camp a couple summers ago, who is home from college on a break. He tries to ask Daisy out on a date, but Virgil chimes in, reminding Daisy that they have the B2K concert to go to. An angered Eddie immediately walks away. The alarm goes off at the mall again because Speedwarp stole the necklace Daisy wanted. Static and Gear arrive but fail to catch this person. Static overrides the alarm system in the mall, which causes all the shops to go on lockdown, so that they can trap this person inside. The man confronts Static and Gear, revealing himself to them. He is called Speedwarp, and explains he can maneuver himself through super speed. While Gear tries to capture him using one of his high-tech gadgets, Speedwarp turns on hyper time. He turns the tables him, causing the gadget to capture Gear instead. He does the same to Static by grabbing his flying disk in hyper time. Speedwarp eventually escapes without a trace. At home, Eddie gets a call from a man named Dr. McDonald on his answering machine. He tells Eddie that he has him on tape, stealing the time manipulator which is the reason why he can go so fast. Dr. McDonald wants Eddie to turn himself in and return the gadget before he gets into anymore trouble. Eddie dresses up as Speedwarp and runs over to where Dr. McDonald's office is. He tries finding the tape but has no luck. Although, he does see on the Doctor's calendar that he's now on his private plane leaving for an appointment. Speedwarp uses the hyper time, and he boards the plane the doctor's on. He grabs the tape which has him stealing the time manipulator, ties up the pilot with tape, and he unscrews one of the jets on the wing of the plane. Static and Gear find the plane in mid-air out of control, losing its parts like crazy. They manage to land the plane safely, and the doctor explains to them that Eddie was his intern, but decided to steal rather than work for him anymore. Gear constructs a time belt for Static, telling him that he can only use it once on Speedwarp which will make him go into hyper time too. He also tells him to make sure that Speedwarp doesn't touch it, because if he does, something really bad could happen because the hyper times would cross. At the B2K concert, Speedwarp shows up and puts everything, once again, into hyper time. Everyone except Daisy is frozen. Speedwarp takes off his mask, and lets Daisy know that she was the only one nice to him at Science camp. That's why he stole the necklace earlier for her and all that. Daisy freaks out and starts to flee out into the city. Static shows up and puts himself into hyper time using the belt Gear made. Nothing Static does works, and Speedwarp tries taking the belt away from him. The two hyper times collide as Speedwarp's time regulator short circuits, and he is permanently stuck in time - slower than everything else, that is. Back at the concert, Daisy returns to Virgil. They go back to enjoying the rest of the show together. Background Information Production Inconsistencies * When Speedwarp sabotages the plane, its position changes. He was able to get on the wing with the movable stairway, but when he takes the plane out of hypertime, the plane was already airborne and at least 10 feet higher than the stairs. Trivia Cast Uncredited Appearances * Albert Quotes | prevaired = | nextprod = No Man's an Island | nextaired = Where the Rubber Meets the Road }} Category:Static Shock episodes